narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimogakure (NJ)
Shimogakure (霜隠れの里, Shimogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Frost") is a moderate size village that resides within the Land of Frost. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the residents had moved to Konohagakure for a short time out of the fear that it would be a war zone but doesn't have any strong ties with them. Quickly after the war, all residents had moved back to their village as it wasn't hugely damaged or the land surrounding it which was in their luck. But as the residents of the village moved back, some Konoha members had decided to join along with the fact that they may have wanted a new start or had fallen in love with a Shimo resident. The village has been blessed with the light snowing that happens throughout the entire Land of Frost. It doesn't really serve a purpose as of now but for the fact that it gives the residents something that they have started to call the Will of Frost which gets them through most situations. The village has been improving their population size due to the fact that many exiled clans had moved there with no worry that they will be attacked from the locals. This has been the main cause of their increase of Military strength from the various of Kekkei Genkai's and Hiden's. Even some clans that haven't been exiled but looked down upon or even from the shear fact that they wanted to start a new and fresh life. History Early Establishment Shimogakure was established by a group of Ninja that left a dictatorship of an unknown village and set out to create a more democracy type of village and allow those who are in need to join their village. Of course if someone that was accused of some harness crime, Shimo created a technology that allowed them to look deep into those certain people mind's. It was an advanced piece of technology that even broke through Mental Barricades and a technique that would backfire the device. The device has helped them keep spy's and intruders out of the village population. The village had quickly increased their population size from this policy but also their Military Strength due to members from clans and those with rare Kekkei Genkai's joined the village. This increased their popularity in both good and bad ways as those who hunt rare abilities attacked the village but they have always destroyed the opposing forces with their military. From this action they have prospered and created Green Houses to be able and grow their own plants while the seemingly endless snow falls upon them. Along with that they have devised multiple devises that are implemented into their clothing so it adapts to the surrounding weather and makes it feel as though it was a slight breeze. This clothing had made Shimo money during the early establishment which helped them progress their village. Events Military Village Defenses Known Clans Technology Economy Affiliations Land Marks Trivia * The villages current ranking is: ** Population Size: 3/5 ** Economy: 4/5 ** Technology: 5/5 ** Military Strength: 4/5 *** Shimo's technology is possibly one of the greatest due to the fact that they have been able to make Mecha Units which they can send out and fight for them. From that their ranking has been arguably higher than 5 to a point where it could possibly be 6/5. References